Media hora en la vida de Moblit Berner
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Media hora en la vida de Moblit Berner. What if. MoblitxHange.


**Media hora en la vida de Moblit Berner**

* * *

Había mañanas en las que Moblit deseaba realmente poder vivir en una casa normal. De esas con una puerta delantera y una trasera, sala, comedor, cocina, dos baños… y HABITACIONES.

Sí, habitaciones con llave.

Así podría encerrarlos por la noche y al despertar al día siguiente probablemente estarían ahí… Bueno, quién sabe, quizás el segundo piso sería fácil de escalar y se habrían fugado aprovechando que su padre dormía largo y tendido gracias a su "medicina" de la noche (que a veces era también "para la gripe" y que mamá lo llamaba simplemente alcohol).

Moblit se levantó adolorido en la gran cama solitaria, mientras aclaraba su mente y recordaba que también había puertas con llave en los cuarteles de la Legión. Que los niños dormían en la habitación de al lado con una que tenía justo dos cerrojos pero que nunca cerraban porque de una forma u otra seguían pensando que algún titán aparecía de pronto, aunque se hubieran exterminado hace ocho años.

Moblit se desperezó, sus huesos sonaron como si los triturara un titán malvado, y decidió que la paternidad era sin duda un gigante antropófago de los peores porque no se le podía cortar el cuello y hacerlo desaparecer al siguiente instante.

Casi de inmediato recordó que si había un titán paternidad pues él era el pobre humano atrapado en la nuca por razones que el Capitán Levi resumía en "tener una jodida buena puntería". Con cuatro niños en ocho años, Moblit tenía que admitir que el comentario del Capitán Levi había pasado de jerga ha hecho científico comprobado.

No es que se quejara. Siempre había pensado que Zoe era el tipo de mujer que no quería hijos porque el mundo entero liberado era un bebé gigante esperando por ser descubierto. Y en realidad esto era tan cierto como que para Zoe la maternidad era muy natural. No natural como una leona dedicada a sus crías, sino natural como una planta que espera que las abejas se encarguen de la polinización. El caso es que Zoe llevaba la maternidad con una naturalidad tan natural que era "medio bestia", de nuevo en palabras del Capitán. Los cuatro partos habían sido programados de tal manera que no intervinieran con sus investigaciones. Incluso le contaron que cuando Kate pretendió nacer a mitad del camino de regreso de una exploración al océano, bastó con que Zoe le recordara que no era fecha para que el bebé prácticamente se aferrara al útero durante los siguientes cuatro días. Y Zoe dio a luz a su tercer bebé unos minutos después de desmontar y pedir tranquilamente por un doctor.

Moblit se estiró, ya parado en la habitación. La ropa regada junto con mapas y papeles indicaba que Zoe estaba en los cuarteles. Bueno, también el dolorcito bueno que Moblit sentía era indicativo de que ella estaba ahí, con una barriga de siete meses, el libido en diez y un quinto bebé en camino.

La puerta sonó, unos golpes que intentaban ser educados pero que sin duda no lo fueron porque la puerta se abrió de inmediato, no le dieron tiempo a ocultar su propia libido matutina.

—Hey —el Capitán Levi asomó la cabeza. Moblit pudo ver unas manitas aferradas en una de sus piernas y otro par en su cuello—, tus engendros del mal ya despertaron, ¿que hay contigo? ¿Tomaste demasiada medicina anoche?

—¡L-lo siento, Capitán! —se apuró a decir Moblit.

—No te lo digo para que disculpes —bufó Levi, la puerta abriéndose por completo mientras Moblit se sentaba en la cama. Kate era quien le rodeaba por el cuello, Brian usaba la pierna derecha y Mike la izquierda mientras los tres soltaban risitas que sonaban perturbadoramente parecidas a las de Zoe cuando investigaba titanes en el pasado—. Nana está con Erwin —añadió el Capitán, y todos habían hecho un solemne juramento de no volver a mencionar que dos de sus hijos tenían como segundos nombres Sawney y Bean, ni menos esa pelea brutal durante el primer embarazo de Zoe porque ella quería ponerle a Nana el nombre de Coloso o Blindado—; ya desayunaron y están vestidos, los vamos a llevar un rato a la ciudad, ¿te parece?

Moblit tragó con dificultad, le costaba acostumbrarse al hecho de que el Más Fuerte de la Humanidad le pidiera permiso a él, el simple Moblit Berner. Pero todo indicaba que el único con el problema era él mismo. Los miembros de la Legión parecían tener muy en claro que en temas de paternidad nadie más que los padres eran los Comandantes de los hijos.

Era curioso también que de hecho personas como el Capitán o el Comandante siempre le pidieran permiso a él pero no a Hange. Y definitivamente no tenía que ver con todas esas veces en que ellos habían rescatado a alguno de los niños los días en que a ella le tocaba cuidarlos, no tenía que ver con el hecho de que tuvieran que ser ellos quienes se encargaran del baño y el aseo cuando Moblit cogió sarampión (y el Capitán y el Comandante no solo tuvieron que encargarse del aseo de los niños). Sin duda no tenía que ver con el hecho de que cuando Moblit tenía patrulla o expedición, los que se encargaran de alimentar a la familia eran ellos, ni que los ojos del Capitán tuvieran un brillo a memorias que serían mejor ser olvidadas cuando se enteró que Hange se había olvidado de comer por dos días y que había alimentado a los niños con experimentos hechos en su laboratorio. Y definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que si no fuera por la intervención férrea del Capitán, Zoe seguiría amamantando a los niños hasta ahora porque consideraba que el delivery era más fácil que prestar atención a lo que comían en el comedor.

Moblit todavía recordaba la anécdota de aquella expedición en que Zoe avanzó a caballo unos veinte minutos con los pechos al aire y el bebé dormido que se había aburrido de succionar. También recordó que ninguno de los soldados en la fila de Zoe tuvo el valor de mirarle a la cara y decirle algo. Y que fue el Capitán quien se le acercó y le cerró la camisa mientras le reprendía su exhibicionismo. Y ordenó casi con amenazas que el deber de los soldados con la Comandante Zoe era evitar ese tipo de problemas. Algunos de ellos eventualmente vencieron la vergüenza, pero eso no evitó que la Comandante de la Legión exhibiera sus pechos hasta en una reunión con la mismísima Reina Historia. Esa vez fue el Comandante quien le tuvo que recordar que no tenía un bebé a cuestas y que Pixis y Zacklay no decían nada porque un espectáculo gratis era un espectáculo gratis.

A Moblit no le importaba mucho el hecho de que los pechos de Zoe fueran de conocimiento popular. Muchos creerían que sería algo que usar en contra de ellos, pero Zoe consideraba que si ya estaban familiarizados con sus pechos, los soldados estarían también familiarizados con popó, pis y sus propias necesidades. De ahí que nadie asociara los pechos de Zoe Hange con placeres culposos cuando estaban obligados a recordarle sus ciclos, comprarle paños para lactancia o a alimentar a los bebés con leche extraída cuando ella no podía, y sin el derecho de poner cara de asco.

—Por mí está bien —dijo Moblit, sintiendo que había demorado como una hora en responder—. Niños, ¿quieren ir a pasear con el Capitán y el Comandante? —dijo.

Tres cuerpecitos pequeños se deslizaron del Capitán como monos inquietos y corrieron hacia la cama.

—Y luego vamos a ir a la casa del tío Erwin y del tío Levi —dijo Mike, apoyándose en las rodillas de su padre.

—¿Podemos quedarnos a dormir ahí? —añadió Brian.

Moblit torció la boca, intentando ocultar su cara de felicidad. Un día entero sin sus demonios. Con Zoe siempre había mucho que hacer. El cerebro de su esposa parecía funcionar por dos en esas épocas —y en secreto Moblit creía que por eso es que tampoco le molestaba estar embarazada tantas veces—, por general tenía que ocuparse el doble del papeleo y de seguir cuidándola de sus actos irreflexivos; el hecho de que ahora fuera ella la Comandante de la Legión hacía que solo tres personas en ese lugar se atrevieran a contradecirla, uno era el Asesor Erwin Smith y el otro el Líder de Escuadrón Levi (cuyos títulos para todos seguían siendo Comandante y Capitán por una cuestión de paz mental que causaba en los soldados el tener la sensación de que no, Zoe Hange no era la única con autoridad total ahí), pero entre ellos tres, el que había asumido la responsabilidad moral, ética y "hasta que la muerte nos separe" había sido solo él.

—N-no lo sé, ¿qué dicen ellos? —Moblit buscó al Capitán con su mirada agotada todavía intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

—Fue nuestra idea, así que no tenemos problema —contestó Levi—. Ya tenemos sus ropas empacadas de todos modos.

—¡Nos iban a secuestrar! —exclamó Kate con una gran sonrisa.

Moblit decidió que eventualmente intentaría explicarle a su hija que había ciertas cosas con las que no había que bromear. Decidió que además se lo explicaría a solas, no sea que Zoe le metiera otras ideas en la cabeza.

—Si no es mucha molestia, claro que pueden ir. Gracias por hacerlo, Capitán —añadió Moblit, sintiendo que su sonrisa se iba de a pocos.

A veces eran un dolor de cabeza, sí. Y su propia madre solía decirle cada vez que los llevaba a visitarle, la mala suerte que tenía porque todos habían salido a ella, y siempre esperaba a que el siguiente fuera más como él. Y no solo era mamá Berner, sino la propia familia de Hange solía lamentarse el "desastre" que era ella. Lo terrible madre que había resultado, la vergüenza de mujer que era.

Pero Moblit no lo pensaba de ese modo. Sin ella, la humanidad no estaría donde está, y en cierto modo su tenacidad por investigar más de los titanes la hacía más madre que miles de mujeres que se contentaban con parir niños y dirigir sus vidas como les pareciera. Zoe no era así. A ella no le importaba si sus hijos se parecían a ella o querían lo que ella. Si uno de ellos se arañaba una rodilla, no iba a hacer un escándalo ni prometerles que no volvería a pasar. Si es que él, el Capitán o alguien más no los curaba antes, probablemente ella lo haría mientras distraía a su hijo o hija con alguna de sus anécdotas sobre el océano. Y en lugar de besos y promesas, los niños volverían a jugar en los pasillos con la cabeza llena de mares y criaturas gigantes, alimentando el sueño que cada vez se hacía más real, de que algún día podrían conocer esas cosas de las que hablaba mamá.

A Moblit no le importaba que la gente dijera que Zoe no era una buena madre, le molestaba que pretendieran que él era un padre sacrificado que hacía de más. Eso no era cierto. Cuando la eligió a ella, o más bien cuando fue elegido por ella, Moblit lo hizo no porque supiera lo que le venía encima, sino porque le atraía todo lo que implicaba la vida con ella. Le gustaba preparar su habitación para sus regresos o traerle algo nuevo de sus propias expediciones, curarles las heridas, reprenderle por ser tan irresponsable, y asentir cada que el Capitán (Líder de Escuadrón) le reclamaba o el Comandante (Asesor) le rechazaba un presupuesto por ser imposible. Claro que eso no quitaba que fuera una vida agotadora, pero no pensaba cambiar ese cansancio por días vacíos y aburridos. No pensaba cambiar su afición por la "medicina" nocturna por una vida en donde su esposa estuviera encerrada en casa y él trabajara cien horas semanales para apenas ver a sus hijos. Porque la eme en maternidad y la pe en paternidad eran intercambiables y no importaba quién hiciera qué, sino que se sintieran felices haciendo lo que quisieran.

—Oye —llamó el Capitán, dos niños en cada brazo como paquetes y Kate de nuevo colgada en su espalda.

Moblit se levantó por inercia, como si estuviera en una revisión de la tropa, haciendo un saludo de la Legión que hizo reír a sus hijos.

—Creo que con este quinto es suficiente —dijo el Capitán mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Moblit se sentó en la cama de nuevo y se levantó al instante al darse cuenta que había un libro debajo de las sábanas. Rebuscando un poco más, encontró un pedazo de pan bajo la almohada.

A los pocos minutos escuchó gritos y pasos apurados en el pasillo. Alguien mencionó el laboratorio.

Moblit Berner se levantó, esta vez con mucha energía, se estiró, recogió el desastre, se bañó y se cambió. Todo en cinco minutos.

Al sexto minuto un soldado tocó a su puerta, respiraba con dificultad y señalaba al pasillo cuando él abrió.

Moblit Revisó sus botas y les quitó algo de polvo que tenían encima. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación revisó que tuviera suficiente medicina para la noche. Y mientras caminaba tranquilo hacia el lugar del desastre vio por la ventana a los niños con el Capitán y el Comandante marchándose hacia sus propias aventuras.

—Bueno —dijo Moblit dando un sorbo a su medicina de bolsillo—, hora de empezar el día —sonrió.


End file.
